Electrically powered grooming devices such as hair clippers and beard trimmers are often operable to cut hair at a plurality of different lengths. The desired length can be selected by rotating an adjustment wheel on the body of the grooming device to adjust the distance between a cutting element and a comb attachment. The adjustment wheel is generally rotatable between two end positions, which respectively correspond to the maximum and minimum cutting lengths of the grooming device.
The end positions can correspond to positions at which a pin attached to the wheel abuts against a fixed pin in the body of the grooming device. However, this limits the maximum rotation angle of the wheel to less than 360 degrees. Therefore, fine adjustment of the cutting length is made difficult because a relatively small movement of the adjustment wheel can correspond to a relatively large change in the distance between the cutting element and comb attachment.